Doktor Dieëdrik van de Vlakte / Theodorijk Wijzemens
Doktor Dieëdrik van de Vlakte (generally known as''' Doc', now '''Theo' due to his new identity, Theodorijk Wijzemens) is an Experienced Recruit of Issuing Orders and is the highest ranking medical officer on the board. Character History Dieëdrik van de Vlakte was born on 23 January 1902 in Amsterdam, Holland. He was born to an upper-middle class family that valued education above all else. His father, Lodewijk, was a successful Dutch entrepreneur who had pioneered the design of windmills. He had met and joined with a group of Dutch and German businessmen to build a factory for the production of windmill parts that would be distributed to farms across Europe, allowing electricity to go to places without power. Dieëdrik's mother was a middle-class lady of German descent. She met Dieëdrik's father at the University of Heidelberg. Though she did not attend the college, her father, a German scholar, was a member of the university faculty. After meeting with one another continuously for three years, Lodewijk van de Vlakte asked Hedwig's hand in marriage. After gaining their parents' blessings, the two married in Winter of 1892. One years later, the couple moved to a small town house in Amsterdam. In 1902, they had their first son, Dieëdrik. In 1907, their first daughter was born. From the beginning of Dieëdrik's education, he seemed to take a healthy interest in learning. He quickly learned the alphabet and became literate in Dutch and German. Ha also learned the other languages required of him: French, Latin, English, and Greek. His early interest in reading fuelled his lust for learning throughout his life. He passed the exam needed to enter Gymnasium with flying colours at age 12. In Gymnasium, he developed fluent speech in French, Latin, English, and Greek, while learning how to read Ancient Greek. The Gymnasium also tested him in scientific fields. Chemistry, physics, mathematics, and biology soon became standard knowledge for Dieëdrik. His teachers could see he was headed for university. As his teachers had predicted, Dieëdrik won a place in University. He decided his interests in chemistry and biology would be fulfilled by becoming a doctor. He attended the University of Freiburg, a city on the south-western border of Germany in the Baden province. Though he worked hard at his studies, he did not neglect himself. When he was not studying, he could often be seen enjoying himself while hiking in the Schwarzwald or walking about the streets of Freiburg. He could even be seen on the Schlossberg, the large hill that overlooked the city, sometimes. He finally graduated the university after four years of studying medicine. He was ready to serve his apprenticeship. For his service in a hospital, he went to Hamburg He reasoned that he would get more experience in the larger city. His reasoning was correct. After the loss of World War I, there were still many German casualties in the hospitals, and with the depression in full swing, more people were becoming ill. After two years of being an apprentice in Hamburg, Dieëdrik went back to Holland and worked for a hospital as a surgeon in Utrecht, the year was 1921. For the following nine years, Dieëdrik worked at the hospital. It was in 1930 that he left for Amsterdam to attend his parents' funeral; the two had been killed in an automobile accident in the streets of Amsterdam. This meant Dieëdrik heir to the van de Vlakte fortune and the properties of his mother's family, the von Aachens. Upon getting possession of the windmill patent, Dieëdrik liquidated the possession and moved to the home of his mother's family in Aachen. There, he set up a practise that floundered due to the lack of funds during the second depression. It was in 1933, when the National Socialist German Workers' Party took power with Adolf Hitler becoming chancellor of Germany, that things changed. Once people had jobs and money, Dieëdrik began to flourish and make a small fortune. He continued his practise of civilian medicine until 1938, when Austria and Czechoslovakia were annexed. Once Dieedrik saw Germany becoming more powerful, he realised he wanted to help. Holding no loyalty to Holland, he enlisted in the German Medical Corps. Two of Vlakte's siblings - a nurse and a pilot respectively - were killed within an hour of each other during the war. Military Service After serving an unknown period on the Eastern Front with the Waffen-SS, van de Vlakte was transferred to the 2nd Armoured SS Divsion, Das Reich!. After serving alongside its commander, Rafael Z. Wolfram, in battle and saving two lives, the doctor left for the Ahnenerbe-SS commanded by Kyle Steinbeck. Desertion In the thread Yet Another Day, van de Vlakte saw a darker side of one of his close friends, Erhard Strumfelder, that caused van de Vlakte to become disillusioned. The brutal torture of American Corporal Joe Claude caused the medic to realize that he had broken the Hippocratic Oath. After a short confrontation with Strumfelder that would only make Strumfelder more brutal, van de Vlakte managed to flee with Claude into Allied territory. Burning the previous entries in his journal that held his name, he took on a new identity - Theodorijk Wijzemens - and became a civilian doctor. {| style="width:100%; padding:0.5em; margin-top:2em; border-top:1px solid #aaf;" cellspacing="2" cellpadding="5" |- | | style="text-align:right;" | Members of Issuing Orders PuNK • Daniel Brennan • Edward McMillan • Rafael Z. Wolfram • Rhys Bevan • Liam J. Brentwood • David Bevan• Nathan Knight • Erhard Strumfelder • Rhodri Williams• Peter T. Branigan •Tom Edwards • Nicholas Ealing • Erik Schneider • Edzard Crimm • Henry Patterson • Gero Ansgar • Stephen Colly • Lucas Jackson • Leon Wolfgang • Friedrich von Namur • Schalck Golodkowski • Gero A. Fritz • Shawn Riley • Dieedrik van de Vlakte • James F. Mason • Cort Hoch • Lukas Schultz • • Robert Green • Jack Knight • Jack Daniels • Hartwig Kriegheld • Daniel Bartelsmeire • Elijah Thomas Category:Characters of Issuing Orders